


Archie's Frustration

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Bottom Archie Andrews, Come Swallowing, Curiosity, Explicit Sexual Content, Jock Straps, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sauna, Season 5 Spoilers, Sexual exploration, Spoilers, top Fangs Fogarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: After what happened at the prom, Archie is frustrated and needs to blow off steam. He runs into Fangs and as they open up they grow a lot closer.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Fangs Fogarty, Kevin Keller/Fangs Fogarty (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Archie's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING THAT THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 5 PREMIERE!***

Archie’s mind was spinning. Part of him wanted to tell Veronica the truth, but the other part of him hoped he would never actually have to do that. The truth was out there and he had to deal with the consequences. He had gone home and changed. He was in a tight tank top and shorts laying in his bed. He was tossing and turning to no avail.

“Fuck this.” He said. He got up, pulled a sweatshirt over his body and slipped his shoes on. He had to get some stress out so he planned to go to the community center and let off some steam. He was too stressed out that he decided to run there.

It was 2:30am. The streets were bare.  _ How could I do that?  _ He thought as he ran.  _ Ronnie was perfect. Why would I kiss Betty AND THEN write a song about it? Dumb Archie, dumb!  _ As he beat himself up mentally, he picked up speed. Tears were starting to fill his eyes. He was frustrated with himself and his mind was spinning. 

“Archie?” A voice said.

Archie turned and saw Fangs in his car. He tried to quickly compose himself. “Hey Fangs, what’s up?”

“Nothing, Archie do you need a ride?” Fangs asked.

“Why aren’t you with Kevin?” Archie asked.

“Eh, he was tired so I let him sleep.” Fangs said.

Archie got in the car. “Still in your tux? You and Kev didn’t, uh, have fun after prom?” 

“Sadly, no. Kevin and I decided to be more platonic, but fuck occasionally. Unfortunately, occasionally fucking is turning into rarely fucking.” Fangs sighed. “I think he and Reggie might have a thing, but I don’t know. Anyways, where are you headed?

“The community center.” Archie said. 

“At 2:30 at night? Okay.” Fangs said. “Are you okay though dude?”

Archie sighed. “No. No Fangs, I’m not. I don’t wanna talk about it though, okay?”

“No worries man, I won’t pry.” Fangs said. The ride was quiet for a few minutes. “So, I guess I could ask you the same thing. You aren’t with Veronica?”

“Yeah….that’s why I’m out and what I don’t wanna talk about.” Archie said.

“Ah, okay.” Fangs said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Archie said.

“Are you working out alone? You should have someone to spot you.” Fangs said.

“I’ll be fine.” Archie said. “I just need to blow off some steam.”

“I get that, trust me I do, but you shouldn’t be doing some of that stuff alone. Let me go and spot you. If anything, we can see who can do more.” Fangs laughed.

“Fine. I guess it would be good.” Archie said. They pulled up to the community center. “You’re not working out in that, are you?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to go work out.” Fangs laughed.

“I have an extra shirt and shorts in my locker.” Archie said. “And a towel so we can use the sauna after.”

“Sauna?” Fangs asked.

“Yeah, it’s a great way to help relax muscles after a workout.” Archie said.

“Never used on before.” Fangs said. “Sounds cool.”

They got in and Fangs went to the locker room. He took off his tux and opened Archie’s locker. Archie gave him the combination. He grabbed a shirt and shorts. As he pulled his shorts out, something else fell out. A jockstrap. “Fuck.” He wanted to put it back so Archie didn’t think he had gone through his stuff, but part of him was really turned on thinking about Archie in that.

A secret Fangs had was he and Kevin both had a thing for Archie. They even would sometimes roleplay as Archie when they hooked up. It was a secret they both planned to keep with each other.

Fangs put the jockstrap back in the bag and closed the locker. He changed into Archie’s shorts and shirt and went back to the gym. Archie was there hitting a punching bag. Fangs walked toward it and held the bag steady as he punched. He was getting unsteady as he punched. “Damn, Arch. These punches are vicious. You pretending the bag is someone you’re beating the shit out of?”

“Yeah. Me.” Archie said.

“Woah, what?” Fangs.

“Me, Fangs! I fucked up.” Archie said, throwing another punch. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it!”

“Sorry dude! I guess it just keeps coming up!” Fangs said.

Archie stopped and sighed. “Sorry man. I didn’t mean to yell. Can I tell you, but please keep it between us, man?”

“Yeah dude of course!” Fangs said.

They both sat on the mat. “I cheated on Ronnie with Betty. It was supposed to be an act and then her and I were hanging out Betty and I kissed. I used to have feelings for Betty and they came back up. I wrote Betty a song about those feelings and Ronnie found it. I told her it was nothing, then she learned it and sang it for me. She wanted to make it a romantic gesture, but it killed me. At the prom, she said she wanted to wait a year to go to college. I couldn’t let her do that. I told her.”

“At prom?!” Fangs said. “You didn’t at least wait until after? That explains why the prom court dance you two looked like two teenagers who were forced to dance together.”

“Yeah….not my brightest moment.” Archie said.

“I’m sorry, dude.” Fangs said. “I wish I had more to say, but I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Archie said. “Let’s do some more sets.”

Fangs could tell Archie wanted to change the topic. “Sounds good.” They did some pull ups, competing who could do more. Archie won that one. They ran a few laps around the gym to see who could have the fastest time. Fangs won that one.

After a few other sets, their little competition ended in a tie.

“Okay, Fangs. Let’s break this tie in the ring.” Archie proposed. 

“Uh, I don’t really feel like getting knocked out, dude.” Fangs said.

“Fair, have you sparred before?” Archie asked.

“I did karate a bit as a kid. And, the Serpents get in a good amount of fights.” Fangs said

“So, let’s fight a bit.” Archie said. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Okay, Archie. Let’s go.” Fangs said.

They got in the ring and put their fists up. Archie threw one, but Fangs blocked in. This happened a few more times. Fangs wanted to take Archie by surprise, but get him a bit tired first. He then quickly crouched down, kicked his foot on, tripped Archie, and pinned him down.

Archie’s eyes were wide. “Woah.”

Fangs was on top of Archie. Luckily his lower half wasn’t because Fangs had a raging boner. “Hey, what can I say? I’m good.” He stood up and offered a hand. Archie took it and he pulled him up.

“Okay, sauna time.” Archie said.

The two of them walked into the locker room. They took off their shirts and Archie wrapped the towel around his body before pulling his pants off. Fangs did the same. Fangs watched as Archie walked. The towel was very low on his waist. He could practically see the top of Archie’s ass. 

They went into the sauna and sat back. Archie closed his eyes and just enjoyed the heat. Fangs tried to, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Archie’s body dripping in sweat. It was surely a sight to see. He had seen it plenty because Archie rarely wore a shirt, but in a sauna after he just pinned Archie, this was hot as hell.

He had to cover his lap to hide his boner. That was hard to do because when he was soft he was a solid 8 inches, hard he got to 10 inches. He had to distract himself. “So what made you kiss Betty?” Maybe that wasn’t the best segway. 

“I don’t even know.” Archie said. 

“I mean, she’s not even that cute.” Fangs said.

“No offence, but I don’t think she’s your type exactly.” Archie laughed.

“Yeah, but I can think she’s cute or not. But you’re right, she’s not my type.” Fangs said.

“What is your type, Fangs?” Archie asked.

“I don’t know if I have a type. I used to think it was a tall, hot, masculine jock, then I met Kev. He’s a jock yeah and masucline at times, but I guess it changes.” Fangs said. “But I still definitely like jocks.”

Archie laughed a bit and they were quiet. “So what’s it like with a guy? Is there drama like with a girl?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know if it’s ‘like with a girl,’ but it’s a relationship. It’s more about personalities meshing than boy or girl.” Fangs said.

“Oh, I meant….” Archie stumbled on his words.

“Did you mean in bed?” Fangs asked. “Well, again, no experience with a woman. But with a guy it is amazing. It’s all about personal taste I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.” Archie said.

Fangs’ eyebrows raised. “Curious curious? Or like….”

“Oh, umm.” Archie said. “Sorry, I guess the heat is getting to me.” 

Fangs looked and he could see Archie’s towel starting to tent. “Archie….” He moved a little closer to the boy. “If you want to try anything, it can stay between us.”

“What about Kevin?” Archie asked.

“We are just friends who sleep together.” Fangs said. “Do you want to do anything, Archie? All you have to do is ask.”

Archie bit his lip. “Fangs, I want to kiss you.” They leaned in closer. “I’m straight though.”

Fangs smiled. “No one is completely straight.” 

“No one will know?” Archie asked. 

Fangs moved closer and now their legs were touching. “I’ll keep it between us, Archie.” 

Archie leaned in and stopped an inch away from Fangs’ lips. “I’m kinda nervous.”

Fangs giggled. “I understand. Before we continue, I just wanna be certain you want this.”

“I do. I really want this.” Archie said.

That was all Fangs needed to hear. He put a hand on Archie’s cheek and kissed him deeply. They kissed a minute and then Fangs felt Archie’s tongue push through his mouth and they were making out. Archie put his hands on Fang’s face and leaned back, pulling Fangs on top of him. Fangs rolled his hips and his towel came off. “Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Archie said. He reached down and undid his own towel. He cock sprang free and slapped his stomach. Fangs admired Archie’s body under him. Fangs went back to kissing Archie and began to kiss his neck. “Yes, Fangs! Just don’t leave a mark.”

He gently sucked and licked where he kissed. “I won’t.” He stopped kissing and looked into Archie’s eyes. The eyes he dreamed of kissing for years. “Is kissing all you want to do?”

“No.” Archie said. “If we are gonna do this, we are doing it all.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Fangs teased. 

“Suck me off?” Archie asked. 

Fangs smiled and kissed Archie’s lips again. He kissed down his necks and pecs. Sucking his nipples gently. He kissed Archie’s abs and licked down and down the length of his cock.

“Fuck.” Archie moaned out. Fangs smiled at the noises coming from Archie. He opened wide and took Archie’s cock down. He sucked him hard and quickly. He gently rubbed Archie’s taint. “Jesus. I’ve never been touched there.”

Fangs came off Archie’s cock with a pop. “Ever do anything down here? Play with yourself or anything?”

“I mean, I jerk off and Ronnie and I have fucked and she blew me.” Archie said.

Fangs laughed. “Not what I mean. Still down for ‘doing it all?’”

“Yeah….” Archie wasn’t sure what Fangs meant, but he was going with it. Fangs licked Archie’s ball and then instead of just rubbing his taint, Fangs began to lick him there. “Holy fuck.” Fangs was moving from his taint to his cock to give him as much pleasure as possible. At the same time, he was grabbing Archie’s ass. “Fuck me!”

Fangs looked at him. “Is that what you want, Archie?” 

“Kinda, yeah.” Archie said.

“‘Kinda, yeah’ wow that really gets me going.” Fangs teased.

“Fine.” Archie said. “Fuck me, Fangs. Please.” He begged.

Fangs was extremely turned on by this. “Much better. But first, I wanna keep doing this.” He sucked Archie’s cock more.

“I’m not gonna last.” Archie moaned. He ran his fingers through Fangs’ hair. He pushed Fangs down more until he burst inside Fangs’ mouth. Archie expected Fangs to stop, but instead Fangs kept sucking him and swallowed his cum. Once he was done, Fangs came off and looked up at Archie, smiling. “No one’s ever swallowed my load. Fuck that was hot.” He was catching his breath. “Is kissing after you swallowed my load weird?”

“Not to me, you might just taste your cum a bit.” Fangs said. 

“Come here.” Archie said. He leaned back and Fangs was on him again kissing him. He could definitely taste himself, but he was not complaining. 

Fangs stopped. “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Archie moaned. “I have condoms and lube in my locker. I’ll be right back.” Fangs got off him and Archie ran out of the sauna. He opened his locker, grabbed the bottle of lube, and found the condom box, but it was empty. “Fuck.” He went back and saw Fangs there slowly stroking himself while he waited. The sight made Archie hard again. “Bad news, I’m out of condoms.”

“Fuck.” Fangs said. “I don’t have any in my car. I could run somewhere quickly?”

“Or….” Archie began.

Fangs understood what Archie meant. “I’m clean.”

“I am too.” Archie reassured. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Fangs asked.

Archie walked over to Fangs and sat on his lap. He made sure Fangs’ cock was rubbing up against his ass. “Fuck me, Fangs.” 

Fangs lubed his cock up. “You want me to fuck you like this? You wanna ride me?”

“Yeah, at least to start.” Archie said.

“How about we do that second? Trust me. Lean over the bench.” Fangs said.

Archie trusted him so he did what he said. Next thing he knew, Fangs was spreading his hole and licking his ass. “Fuck yeah.” He had eaten out Veronica, but never even imagined eating out. 

“You want me to use fingers first?” Fangs asked.

“Fuck that. I want your cock, Fangs. Now.” Archie moaned. 

Fangs pushed himself into Archie, opening his hole wide. “Take it, Arch.”

“Oh, Fangs!” Archie moaned. He felt Fangs’ hands gripping his hips and kept leaning back into it.

Fangs admired Archie’s back muscles and the arch in his back. Fucking him was better than he ever dreamed of. He fucked him like this for a few minutes and pulled out. “Come here.” He sat down and taped his lap.

Archie got up and sat right back on Fangs’ cock. He began to ride him. “Oh, fuck yeah.” Archie moaned out. 

“Archie!” Fangs moaned out. Archie grabbed Fangs’ face and kissed him passionately. After about 10 minutes of this, Fangs couldn’t hold back anymore. “Fuck!” He yelled as he came inside of Archie’s ass.

“That was….wow.” Archie said.

“Yeah.” Fangs said, panting.

Archie gave him a kiss. “You wanna come to my place? I’m kinda tired, but nowhere near ready to be done with this.”

“Why not?” Fangs agreed.

“Good, because I wanna try fucking you, too.” Archie suggested.

“I’d love that.” Fangs said. “But to leave, you have to get off my dick.”

Archie laughed, but he wrapped his arms around Fangs’ neck and kissed him again. “One more minute.” He rolled his hips to feel Fangs in him more.

After this, Archie realized two things: 1. He would be okay after the split with Veronica. 2. He was definitely not straight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Fangs' tux was hot af and I always thought him and Archie would be hot together so I figured why not!


End file.
